Invitation
by SouthernChoChang
Summary: CP Coulters Daltonverse. They knew it wouldn't be the same after high school, but neither expected this. Chustin.


_ You are cordially invited to the Union of _

_ Justin Bancroft_

_ and_

_ Anne Buchan_

_ To be held at _

_Bancroft Manor_

_ On the date of _

_September 1, 2011_

_ Please send your R.S.V.P. to Lydia Bancroft by the date of _

_August 15, 2011_

Chaz threw the invitation on his bedside table, running a hand through his hair. He was really doing this then.

He knew when Justin and him got together, that Switzerland would do anything to keep his parents happy. He knew he would do anything to gain their approval. He didn't think that included losing him though_._

The worst part, in Charlie's mind at least, was that Justin had held a naive belief that Charlie would be willing to be there, to be there by his side, to stay with him. To sit in the other room knowing that he couldn't have Justin that night because he was with his wife, and they needed to produce an heir.

But Charlie couldn't do that, his morals wouldn't allow it. That was cheating, despite the fact Justin getting married was actually cheating, if they never broke up, he did know that marriage was a stronger bond here.

Anyways, marriage was something he could never have with Justin, at least, not here in this part of the country. So really it was better that Justin was moving on, was going to do this.

Chaz chuckled darkly, who was he trying to kid? He was a wreck, and so was Justin. According to Laura, he had barely talked to anyone else in the family since the decision had been made, and Chaz and him had broken it off.

The tears started again, and Charlie didn't even bother to brush them away, why bother? There would just be more in a few minutes. Justin had become his everything, from his best friend, to his boyfriend, to the man he thought he would spend the rest of his life with.

Apparently Justin hadn't thought the same, because he was in England marrying Anne. Charlie sneered at the name, he had never really liked the name Anne, it was an annoying name, one you could imagine being matched with a sickly sweet voice. While Charlie was here, just trying to keep the pieces together, not only of himself, but also with all of their friends.

With the fallout from last school year, no one was the same, after losing one of their own, and Justin the only one who could completely understand his Hanover's was gone, and they were drowning.

Charlie did what he could but it wasn't enough.

He tried to help his Windsor's pick up the pieces, he helped Kurt into the car with Blaine as they went too Lima to get away for a while. He watched the twins fly back to New York with Logan to try to get Michelle to help them patch the other prefect back up. He had tried to help everyone in anyway.

Charlie did what he could but it was never enough.

He taught Derek what it meant to be a prefect as the younger boy suddenly took over leadership of Stuart, luckily he understood his charges, and had most of them calmed within days, and back to studying for finals, keeping their hurt within their house. Except Bailey, who was visibly broken, never to be repaired.

Charlie did what he could, but it would never be enough.

He tried to keep busy, between packing for college, and studying for finals, he said farewell to many of his good friends with promises to visit them all as soon as possible over the summer, as none of them wanted to leave him alone. He got his final marks back, his rejection came from Yale soon after.

Charlie did what he could, but his heart was gone and he could never be enough.

Because now Justin had Anne, and Charlie had broken shells, and nothing seemed fair anymore.

Chuck turned to the nightstand and picked up the invitation flipping it over to look at the contact information, and pulling out his phone. "Yes Mrs. Bancroft? This is Logan Wright, I will be able to attend Justin's upcoming nuptials, I can't wait"

Because Charlie, was not enough for an invitation, or a mention. Because Charlie was broken, and forgotten, and he would never be enough.


End file.
